El Atardecer es un Pañuelo
by LadyMaccagno
Summary: Un atardecer, un parque, un cerezo, un niño, un lápiz, una niña, otra más, un par de helados de chocolate y un pañuelo verde. Todo eso para sonrojar a una persona más veces que en un mes. Giuli;


**Dedicado a mis lectores y a las chicas qe me han dejado reviews en mis otras historias :) especialmente a **_Zeniba, Ritsulin-elric y Blouson Der Herz_**, qe me han apoyado en el fic de Yukito y Touya, **_Primera Impresión_** :D aprovecho para decirte, **_Ritsu_**, qe sí veo el yaoi en ellos, es más, fueron mi primer pareja yaoi :3 jejej ;D**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Card Captor Sakura** no me pertenecen. Son de las grosas del manganime shoujo, **CLAMP**. Solo pretendo dejar volar a mi imaginación random y, con suerte, divertir, emocionar y todo lo que produce la lectura a mis lectores.

_**Summary:**_ Un atardecer, un parque, un cerezo, un niño, un lápiz, una niña, otra más, un par de helados de chocolate y un pañuelo verde. Todo eso para sonrojar a una persona más veces que en un mes.

_**

* * *

**_

**_El atardecer es un pañuelo_**

**_By LadyMaccagno_**

Caminando por el parque Pingüino iba un niño de cabellos castaños, admirando a los árboles mecer sus copas café, ámbar y rojizas al compás de la suave brisa que ese atardecer de otoño brindaba. Una vista única.

Se acercó hasta la orilla del lago, en su lugar preferido, debajo de un viejo árbol de cerezo, el mismo que le daba sombra y protección en el verano y belleza y perfume en primavera.

Y no sólo por eso era su favorito. Había otra razón escondida.

Sakura.

Kinomoto.

Todavía no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero el tiempo se le agotaba. Sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que debería partir a su tierra natal. Y no quería irse sin decirle a Kinomoto Sakura su pequeño secreto. Por más vergüenza que le causara, ella merecía saber acerca de sus sentimientos.

Firme con su decisión, se subió a las ramas del cerezo y, acomodado, sacó de su morral una pequeña libreta de hojas blancas y lisas, un lápiz y una goma de borrar.

Comenzó un nuevo dibujo, que trataba de lo mismo que venía dibujando inconscientemente hacía un par de días: Sakura.

Y había que darle crédito; para la edad que tenía, dibujaba muy bien.

Terminó el pequeño boceto y dejó descansar su mano sobre una rama lateral; fijó su vista al frente y notó que el sol estaba casi desaparecido en el horizonte.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y estiró ambos brazos. Al hacerlo, el lápiz que seguía en su mano cayó desde las alturas.

Pensando en lo torpe que podía llegar a ser ciertas veces, guardó sus pertenencias y comenzó a bajar.

Pero unas voces resonaban en el interior de su mente, sin darse cuenta que estaban debajo suyo.

- ¡Oe, Shaoran! Eres tú- Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par y giró bruscamente su cabeza, logrando así perder el equilibrio y caer encima de la sorprendida ojiverde.

- ¡¡L-lo si-siento Sakura!! ¿Te he lastimado?- Li Shaoran se levantó rápidamente y extendió sus manos para ayudar a su amiga. Sakura notó que el castaño estaba colorado hasta las orejas y sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada…- Recordó algo y cambió su semblante por uno de curiosidad- Shaoran, ¿éste es tu lápiz? Ha caído a mi lado… ¿Qué hacías allí arriba?-

- Esto… me… me gusta trepar a éste cerezo y pasar un rato admirando el paisaje…- Seguía nervioso y colorado. Tomó el lápiz y lo guardó en su bolsillo- Gracias…-

- No te tenía tan romántico, Li- Los dos castaños giraron el rostro a un lado para encontrarse con los ojos amatista de Daidouji Tomoyo, quien estaba filmando la pequeña escena.

Una gota comenzó a resbalar por la cabeza de ambos castaños.

- Hola Daidouji… ¡y no soy romántico por escalar un árbol!- Protestó el castaño, haciendo reír a la pelinegra.

- Iré por un helado… ¿Ustedes quieren?- Ofreció, apagando la cámara.

- No, gracias- Contestó el niño, pero la ojiverde asintió enérgicamente.

- Por favor, ¡y que sea de chocolate!- terminó gritándole a la amatista, que se alejaba ando pequeños brincos.

Bien, éste era el momento perfecto para declararse: los dos solos, con el atardecer de panorama, junto al lago y debajo del árbol de cerezos. Punto a favor de Shaoran.

- Esto… Sa-Sakura, yo… que-quería decirte… que… tu… ¿Por qué estaban aquí abajo?- _"¡Maldito cobarde, baka, ponte los pantalones, cojones!"_

- Volvíamos de la biblioteca y decidimos pasar por el parque y estar un ratito- Miró la hora y susurró para ella misma que se estaba haciendo tarde.

- ¿Tu estabas escribiendo allí arriba?- Esa mísera pregunta descolocó al castaño y provocó otro gran sonrojo.

- N-No, est-estaba dibujando…- _"Por el amor a la naturaleza, que no me pida ver los dibujos"_. Shaoran lloraba de la desesperación en su interior.

- ¡Oe, qué lindo! ¿Podría verlos?- Preguntó entusiasmada.

Shaoran quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Simplemente no podía ocurrirle esto.

- Bu-bueno… es-es que… re-resulta que…- Pero no llegó a terminar la frase cuando Tomoyo estaba de vuelta con los dos helados de chocolate, dando pequeños brinquitos sobre las hojas caídas y secas.

- ¡¡Sakuritaaaa!! ¡He comprado el coni…!- Pero tampoco pudo finalizar la frase, ya que uno de sus pequeños y delicados pies se atoró en una de las raíces del cerezo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, cada uno de los castaños contaba con un cono de helado.

En la cabeza.

- ¡¡¡OH POR KAMI-SAMA!!! ¡¡Lo siento, lo siento!!- Gritaba una alterada amatista.

-No importa, Tomoyo… Percances de la vida…- Decía Sakura, mientras se le escurría el helado por la ropa- ¿Estás bien?-

- …No, mi pie duele bastante…- Comentó apenada.

- Ten, Sakura…- Shaoran extendió su mano y le ofreció un pañuelo verde, con las iniciales L.S. bordadas en dorado.

Luego, se levantó del suelo donde había acabado y fue hasta la pelinegra.

- Te cargaré hasta la casa de Sakura… ¿Te parece bien?- Se agachó y levantó dificultosamente a la niña.

- ¡Oh, Li! Muchas gracias- Y abrazó al castaño, quien se sonrojó un poco. _"Bien, el atardecer de los rostros colorados es esto"_

Al llegar a la casa de la castaña, Shaoran depositó a la amatista en el sillón y, tras saludarla con una reverencia, se encaminó a la salida.

La ojiverde lo siguió y frenó, antes de que cerrara la puerta -¡Shaoran! Esto… muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por Tomoyo-

Él estiró inconscientemente su mano y limpió con el pulgar una gota de helado que aún reposaba en la nariz de Sakura, gesto que sonrojó a la susodicha.

- Yo… esto… me gustaría poder ver tus dibujos algún día, Shaoran -Dijo, tras recordar en lo que se habían quedado en el parque.

- Hummm… Claro, algún día te los dejaré ver -Contestó el castaño, complaciendo momentáneamente a su amiga- Bueno… Hasta luego, Sakura… -

Y salió disparado hacia su casa, pensando el la jugada que le había hecho el destino. _"¡Baka, baka, baka!"_

Sakura Kinomoto lo observó alejarse; una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente afloró en sus labios.

- Oh…- Exclamó al recordar algo y extrajo de su bolsillo un pañuelo verde manchado de chocolate.

Se lo daría al día siguiente.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**_N\A:_**

Jelou readers!!

Otra vez por estos mares ^_^

Bueno, espero qe hayan disfrutado de la historia :3

Todo nació debido a una canción de Son Of Dork, Little Things, qe habla de una chica qe tiene un lápiz, etc., etc. XD jeje, el caso es qe se me ocurriò qe el làpiz caìa y... bueno, parí esta extraña historia, qe pareciera qe no tiene ni pies ni cabeza :P

Se basa en los últimos capítulos del anime, qe Shaoran descubre qe le gusta Sakura y qiere decírselo de alguna manera, pero nunca tiene una buena oportunidad, y si la tiene, la deja partir XD jaja ustedes entienden :)

Ah, y el nombre no sé de qe viene... solo pense _"atardecer...Shaoran...su pañuelo...Eureka! El Atardecer es un Pañuelo :3 Ese es EL nombre XD"_

Bueno, recuerden qe un review no solo esta fabricado para admirar la historia o basurearla, sino qe ayuda al escritor a mejorar :D los qe tambien escriben me entienden y saben lo feliz qe te puede hacer ver aunqe sea un renglón diciendo "interesante" o lo qe fuere XD

Un gran saludo y muchas gracias a los qe pasan y leen mis fics random ;D

**G**_iuli_**;)**

**L**_ady_**M**_accagno_


End file.
